


Reclaiming Herself

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks isn't herself these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



**Title:** Reclaiming Herself  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 484  
**Summary:** Tonks isn't herself these days.  
**Warnings:** infidelity  
**Notes:** Written for gelsey's prompt of "She was married now, but there were times it didn't seem to matter much" for Charlie Birthday Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon on Live Journal

Charlie hated seeing her this way. Usually so bright, so pretty, so full of life. Tonks hadn't known a serious day back at Hogwarts. These days, no one was as happy as they'd once been. The war had seen to that. But for Tonks, it seemed to be something more. Remus wasn't good for her; and Charlie was tired of pretending their relationship was a healthy one. He'd tried to be happy for her, but seeing her this way, he simply could not ignore it any longer.

The Order meeting concluded. Everyone pushed in their chairs and gathered in small clusters to talk. Everyone except Remus. Dumbledore had an assignment for him. Charlie saw it for what it was; his chance to get Tonks alone.

He grabbed her arm when everyone else was preoccupied and pulled her up the stairs to the first bedroom on the left. 

"So, how are you? And don't lie." Charlie looked at her without his normal easygoing smile.

"I'm fine." 

"I said don't lie. I've never seen someone newly married who looked so miserable."

Tonks crossed to the bed and sat, putting her face in her hands. "Never could lie to you. Don't think badly of Remus. He's a good man. But he feels like he's trapped me into this marriage, and now I carry his stigma around on my shoulders."

"And?" Charlie sat beside her. 

"And maybe he's right. I thought I could make this work. That if I love him enough it would be enough, you know? We're not happy. _I'm_ not happy. Things were simpler before I became a werewolf's wife. It's horrible. _I'm_ horrible for even thinking such a thing. That's the first time I've said it aloud."

Charlie had never been much good in the comforting department. He knew little more to do than pat her shoulder and say 'there, there'. But he wanted to do more, and there was one thing that the two of them had always excelled at. 

Charlie grabbed her face between his palms and kissed her, long and slow, responding when her kiss became desperate, plunging his tongue into her mouth and pushing her back onto the bed.

"I'm married now."

Charlie kissed a path down her jaw, stopping to suck on her neck. "Do you care?"

"I hate to admit it, but I really don't. I will in the morning, but tonight..."

Her words were cut off with Charlie's kiss. His hands were everywhere at once, making short work of both of their clothes. 

"Are you sure?" Charlie whispered, spreading her thighs, his cock in his hand, guiding it forward.

Tonks couldn't make herself say the words, but she wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist, and met him thrust for thrust.

She would regret this in the morning, but tonight, she was reclaiming a bit of who she was. And once upon a time, she had been Charlie's.


End file.
